


Just Right

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Dom/sub, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's the real reason Pete's here, a late-night conversation he remembers in crystal clarity, from when they were both vegan straight edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> The origin for this in my head was "a kinky fairy tale" plus the parenthetical part of [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/anon_lovefest/58715.html?thread=8855899#t8855899), so originally I was goofing around with Pete as Goldilocks finding reasons different people can't be his dom. But then when I got around to actually writing some of it out, I just skipped to the fun part. This was mostly written over Twitter, although it does have a shiny new beginning.
> 
> The other influences for this are [Time is but the Stream](http://archiveofourown.org/works/31952) (because I really want a Pete/Andy version of it) and [Leaving Albuquerque](http://archiveofourown.org/works/32050) (that one in a less obvious way), both by [chaosmanor](http://chaosmanor.dreamwidth.org/).
> 
>  **Warnings:** Kink - d/s, non-explicit pain.

Pete knocks around from friend to friend, visiting people and coming back to Bronx and the Black Cards. Everyone else has things to do, lives to lead. (He does too, but his isn't right anymore and he doesn't sleep and there are people who will put up with him like this.)

He ends up in Milwaukee, stepping out of a cab in front of Fuck City and ringing the doorbell. It belatedly occurs to him that it's still cold as fuck and Andy's on tour for a few more days and there's a chance there might not be anyone home.

He lucks out; Matt answers the door.

"Wentz!" Matt lets him in. "Man, did we know you were coming? Hurley's not here."

"Yeah, I know." Pete hugs Matt once he's inside where it's warm. "Thought I'd take my chances anyway."

"You're always welcome to stay, you know that," Matt says with an expansive gesture at the house. "You want the basement?"

"Nah. Thought I'd crash in Andy's room." At Matt's look, Pete grins. "I'll take all the blame."

*

Andy calls him the next day. "Dude, don't jizz on my sheets."

Pete laughs, even though something in his chest loosens. Orders are orders, and that's even one whose edges he can skirt.

*

Pete walks down to the lake when Matt goes to pick Andy up at the airport. It's fucking freezing, and he's not really dressed for it.

He turns when he hears someone coming down the hill after him. It's Andy, of course.

"It's freezing out here."

"Yeah." Pete shrugs, and hugs Andy. It's good, to have someone familiar hugging him after the few days without contact with anyone but Matt and Kyle.

Andy pinches Pete's ear. "All that warming up is going to hurt when you go in."

That's the real reason Pete's here, a late-night conversation he remembers in crystal clarity, from when they were both vegan straight edge.

"I like hurting," Andy had said about his tattoos. "I like to hurt too." Pete had felt the words like a touch. "If you ever need anything."

"I want to hurt," Pete says now.

Andy nods thoughtfully. "Come up to the house."

They go into the studio, the only soundproofed room in the place. Andy locks the door, so no one will bother them, and hurts him.

Pete swears and screams and cries and, finally, says, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Andy crouches down next to him. "There are going to be some new rules. Next time you don't let it get this bad."

"Okay," Pete says.

Andy glares at him. "I mean it. We're playing more often. And you're going to eat vegan for a while." Andy picks him up off the floor, makes him get dressed again, and takes him upstairs, where he makes him sit at the table.

Andy doesn't so much cook as dump a bunch of stuff into a juicer and bring him a glass. "You'll probably be able to keep this down better." He sits across from Pete and waits, for as long as it takes Pete to drink the whole thing.

Matt and Kyle both wander through, but don't interfere. They probably think it's some kind of weird FOB thing. (Or they know, which, given where Pete's been sleeping, is possible.)

"You need some sleep," Andy says when Pete finally finishes his juice. "You should be able to now."

Pete flings himself at Andy. "It's a lot of stairs. Carry me?"

Andy dumps him onto his own two feet. "It's not that many stairs. Go."

Orders. Orders are good. Pete manages the stairs, gets himself into Andy's bed, and surprises himself by sleeping for twelve hours.

Andy's there when he wakes up, reading comics on his iPad. "How are you feeling?"

Pete takes stock. "Hungry."

"That's good." Andy rubs Pete's scalp, then it turns into a sharp scratch. "I meant what I said about not letting it get this bad."

Pete tries to nod, but that only makes Andy's grip pull at his hair. "Okay," he says. "I guess."

"Hmm, yeah," Andy says. "Go take a shower. I'll make you something to eat." Pete's almost out of the room when Andy adds, "And I called Joe and Patrick."

Pete stops and turns around.

"Yes," Andy says, answering the question Pete didn't ask out loud, "it was that bad. They're coming out for a couple of days. We're gonna play."

Pete sighs, and the last bit of tension drains out of him. "Dude, this is gonna rock."

Andy grins back at him. "Fuck yeah."


End file.
